


In The End It's Right

by cougarfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Ejaculation, May/December Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarfics/pseuds/cougarfics
Summary: Julie has felt the sexual tension building between her and Ethan, her on screen lover, while filming a movie about a high school student seducing a teacher."She was the one who suggested they meet at her place when he’d asked if they could chat about the industry, what he could do to improve his chances at acting roles. “I think you’re doing pretty well already sweetie.” Julie had responded. “But I just want to pick your brain. You have so much experience. I’m sure you can teach me a few things.” His response was so thick with innuendoes it made her instantly wet. Before she could think she’d responded “OK. Come over Friday night. My family is out of town. We’ll have the whole night to chat.”





	In The End It's Right

**Author's Note:**

> Julie is about 40 and Ethan is 16.

 

Julie looked at her phone for the hundredth time in an hour. 20:28. She’d told him to come over at 20:30. She knew he was a punctual boy so she expected she only had two more minutes to try and calm herself. _Come on. Get it together. He’s only 16. Why would he be interested in you?_ Julie thought as she got up from the table and tried to distract herself with cleaning the kitchen. But as she busied herself with wiping down the counter her thoughts could only go to those looks he’d given her. Not the scripted ones when they were filming. But the lingering looks when they were laying in bed in between shots, when they were out for drinks with the crew, when they were here in this kitchen rehearsing scenes weeks ago. _Fuck._ Julie stopped and placed both hands on the counter steadying herself. As she took a deep breath and tried to talk herself down she was abruptly interrupted by three loud knocks. Her eyes shot to the front door. She froze for a moment and then repeated to herself _Professional. Just be professional._  

Opening the front door she found Ethan casually leaning against the wall of her entranceway. All long limbs and curly locks and that sure piercing gaze she’d grown to secretly bask in. 

“Hello” he drawled. Julie’s eyes lingered on his perfect mouth. 

“Hello” She returned as she watched Ethan’s gaze drift along her body.

She was the one who suggested they meet at her place when he’d asked if they could chat about the industry, what he could do to improve his chances at acting roles. “I think you’re doing pretty well already sweetie.” Julie had responded. “But I just want to pick your brain. You have so much experience. I’m sure you can teach me a few things.” His response was so thick with innuendoes it made her instantly wet. Before she could think she’d responded “OK. Come over Friday night. My family is out of town. We’ll have the whole night to chat.” Julie was surprised at her own forwardness but felt if something was going to happen better it be in private. No silly fans, including their director Anders, taking videos or pics of them kissing drunkenly at some party. No, if this was going to happen it had to be a secret. 

They stood in the doorway, the sexual tension skyrocketing quickly as their eyes drew pathways up and down each others bodies. _Fuck it_ was all Julie remembered thinking before she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him towards her. As their lips crashed together he wrapped his arms around her body, enveloping her. Their kisses were all lust and want and desire. There was no time for lingering kisses. She needed him now, on her, in her. His hands drifted lower on her body and with a gasp she realized her feet had left the floor. The grip he had on her ass was possessive. You’re mine, it said, and it made her moan into his mouth. 

“Oh my god…yes…I’ve wanted this for so long” Julie whined as he carried her down the hallway towards her bedroom. Entering the room Ethan stepped towards the bed. When his shins made contact with the frame he leaned forward and let his grip on Julie’s ass go. She bounced gently onto the bed, staring up at the sweet young man who’d instantly turned into a beast when their lips had connected. He met her gaze with a smouldering look. A knowing look. She knew instantly that she’d failed at hiding her desire over the last few weeks. And now in this moment she felt like he could see right through her. See all the lustful thoughts she’d been having. Waiting, dreaming, longing for his body to connect with hers. 

“Come here” Julie started to push back on the bed. Ethan took off his shirt revealing his defined abs. Abs that Julie had dreamed of touching, licking. She reached out to him as he crawled up the bed towards her. As he settled the weight of his body on her she revelled in it. Her hands reached up to card through his perfect blonde curls while he kissed and licked along her neck. She dropped her head back and blinked her eyes closed. Basking in the way his beautiful lips felt against her skin. 

“Mmm…you’re so beautiful” He gushed while exploring lower now. Kissing her collarbone, his hands starting to unbutton her blouse. “I want to kiss every inch of you”

“Do it…please Ethan” Julie pleaded as she arched her back to give him access to unclasp her bra strap. His mouth was on her instantly. Gliding his tongue over her nipple as he sucked gently, cupping her breasts with his sure hands. Those hands. How many times had she wished they would linger a bit longer on her skin when they were filming. Missing his touch the moment Anders yelled CUT! 

Ethan started to trail kisses down her stomach, her bellybutton, her hip bones. All the while pulling her skirt down until she could feel his lips on her inner thigh. His fingers slipped now underneath the lace fabric of her panties, pushing them down her legs slowly. Instantly she spread her legs, inviting him to explore the most intimate part of her body. He stilled for a moment staring down at her pussy. She watched as he absentmindedly licked his lips, thirsty for everything she was willing to give him. He looked up just for a second, their eyes meeting. She smiled, silent encouragement for him to continue.  

As his hands glided up her thighs her whole body shivered, the anticipation of what was to come overwhelming her. Soon she could feel his warm breath on her wetness. His mouth, his lips, his tongue so close. She gasped as he reached out and licked in between her folds. He moaned loudly as he tasted her for the first time. All she could do was moan in return. Words, language, speech. It all seemed too much to handle. Her mind was right where his tongue was. Indulging in the way he was exploring her. Long licks to begin and then quick flicks of his tongue focussed on her sensitive clit. Each flick making her jump with pleasure. _Fuck this boy is talented_ she thought as his mouth explored lower, pressing into her, fucking her with his tongue. 

“More…more” Julie moaned out. A sound more than a word. 

Suddenly he was pressing her thighs towards her chest, spreading her open. And then she felt it. Something she’d longed for. His long fingers entering her. 

“Mmm…you’re so wet…so fucking hot” Julie whimpered at the sound of his lustful voice, the feel of his fingers sliding in and out, his tongue once again flicking at her clit. 

“Oh my god…yes…yes” She wailed as she gripped onto the bedsheets. His fingers were moving faster now, his tongue finding the perfect rhythm. Then she felt him crook his fingers just slightly, adding pressure as he slid them across her g-spot, making her whole body jump at the contact. “Again…again…please” Her wanton moans filled the bedroom. She felt like she was losing control, her whole body overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure coursing through it. 

“Cum for me Julie…cum all over my face.” With those words echoing in her ears Julie felt her whole body tensing as Ethan pressed his fingers directly against that perfect spot inside her while sucking on her sensitive clit. And then it was all happening. She was cuming, squirting her juices all over Ethan’s face. Writhing in pleasure as his tongue lapped it all up. Her pussy convulsing around his long fingers while she grasped at his hair. All at once pulling him in and pushing him away. Overwhelmed by him. His mouth, his fingers, his control over her pleasure. 

“Ethan…Ethan…oh god…too much…stopstopstopstop” Julie’s body was pulling away from Ethan’s mouth, her pussy oversensitive from her mind blowing orgasm. “Come here” She reached for him as he crawled back up the bed. The feel of his warm skin against her was comforting. He brushed her hair away and smiled sweetly down at her. She could see her own wetness glistening on his lips. As she brought their lips together the taste was intoxicating. To taste herself on his lips was beyond any fantasy she’d had. And now the kisses lingered, their tongues dancing together slowly. Julie’s legs wrapped around Ethan’s waist and pulled him in closer. She could feel his hardness. Aching to escape from behind the layers of clothing. 

“I want to taste you. I want you in my mouth.” Ethan’s hips thrust against her as she spoke. Her hands now pushing him off her and onto his back. They giggled as their hands fought to remove his jeans and underwear quickly. Thwack. Ethan’s thick cock slapped against his stomach as it sprang free from his underwear. “Damn” Julie whispered as she looked down in awe. It was beautiful. Long, thick, the foreskin pulled up tightly around the head. His balls hugged up against his body, taut with anticipation. Her small hand wrapped lightly around the tip and gently slid his foreskin back. His hips jumped off the bed at the contact while he moaned out her name. 

Just as he had done to her, she leaned forward and let him feel her breath first, allowing the intensity of the moment to build. Then all at once she wrapped her lips around his cock and swallowed him down. It felt so right, feeling his cock fill her mouth, press against her throat. 

His hands jumped to her hair. She could feel him trying not to pull too hard, trying to regain some sense of control. But she was in control now and she was going to have him writhing around just like she had a few moments ago. 

As her head bobbed up and down, sucking and licking and enveloping his cock, he whined with pleasure. His voice getting higher and higher as she continued, unrelenting in her movements. Wrapping a hand around the base of his balls she gave a gentle tug. 

“Yes…fuck…do that again” Julie smiled around Ethan’s cock. He was so responsive to her every touch. She tugged again, a bit harder this time, while sucking on the head of his cock. Instantly she was rewarded by the taste of precum spreading across her tongue. Ethan’s hands pulled harder on her hair as she slid her tongue between his foreskin and his sensitive head. Circling his cock with her tongue again and again. She could feel his balls tightening even more, anticipating the orgasm that was rushing forward. 

Ethan whined loudly as Julie pulled off his cock, reaching for the drawer in the bedside table. Her hand searched in the drawer until she found what she was looking for. Ripping the condom package open she moved her hands back to Ethan’s cock and slid the condom down. Already crawling on top of him she looked up and found Ethan staring back at her. The look on his face was one of overwhelming desire. Want. Need. Just as she was sure her own face was expressing. “I want you to fuck me Ethan”

Steadying his cock below her with one hand she placed the other on his chest and started to slowly slide down his length. The walls of her pussy hugging every inch until she was flush against his body. She stilled. Basking in the feeling of him filling her up. Finally. He was inside her and it felt so right. So perfect. 

Pressing her hands onto Ethan’s chest Julie raised her hips until only the head of his cock was inside her. She glided down again slowly, luxuriously. Wanting to feel her pussy open up for him. Again she raised her hips but this time she felt Ethan’s hands slide under her ass, helping her set a faster rhythm. Every time she sat down fully on his cock both of them moaned with pleasure. As they moved faster their mouths fell open, panting, gasping for breath. Julie’s head fell back as she slammed down again and again. Ethan’s hands gripping onto her ass firmly as she rode his cock. 

“Yes! Fuck me Ethan! Fuck me baby!” Julie wailed.

“Fuck you take it so good. Ya. Fuck yourself on my cock.” Julie flinched as Ethan’s hand pulled back and then made contact with her ass again with a loud slap. Collapsing forward onto his chest she could feel the bed shift as he pressed his feet down into the mattress, giving him better leverage to thrust his cock deep inside her. 

“Oh fuck yes. Deeper. Harder.” Julie screamed into Ethan’s neck as she dropped her head forward, overwhelmed by all the sensations assaulting her body. And then in the blink of an eye she felt Ethan’s arms wrap around her and flip her on her back. She wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her, Ethan grunting at the effort. 

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum” Ethan moaned as his eyes, wild with desire, met hers. 

“Make me cum again. I want you to feel me cum around your cock.” Julie grabbed Ethan’s hand and pulled it up to her lips. Sucking his fingers into her mouth, the taste of her juices still on them. He knew what she wanted and quickly his fingers were spreading her pussy lips open, gliding over her clit as he continued to drive his cock deeper inside her. 

“Yes! Yes! Just like that! Fuck!” Julie screamed as the walls of her pussy instantly squeezed Ethan’s cock tightly. “I’m cuming! I’m cuming!” She wailed.

Ethan’s steady rhythm faltered now as his orgasm crashed forward. Julie reached out and pulled him down, his body enveloping her as his cock continued to thrust deep inside her. “Fuck…oh fuck” he whimpered as he rode his orgasm out. “So good…fuck”

Eventually Ethan’s movements slowed. Both of them were panting, trying to calm their breathing, trying to float back to reality again after their mind blowing orgasms. Ethan wrapped his arms around Julie and flipped them again, carrying her with him as he lied on his back. Julie took a deep breath and settled her head on his chest. His hands gently stroked her back as they lied together, neither one wanting to disturb this quiet, perfect moment. This moment that had begun it’s long journey the day they met. Julie knew, felt it deeply in her bones, that this moment also wasn’t the end. It was just the beginning of so many magical things she knew she wanted to explore with this lovely boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this with certain actors in mind but I know a lot of people are sensitive to real people slash. So... I changed the names and voila. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
